A RAT for a Zero, Sounds Like a Good Deal
by The King Saul
Summary: She wishes for a Magnificent, Beautiful and Intelligent Familiar. They want to get rid of HIM, but HE don't want to go out without a fight. Then Stuff happends and now HE is Her Familiar. Good Riddance, They Thought. But in this Magical World, there was never a beast like this one. So prepare yourself Louise, because The 'RAT' is here to stay. FNAC X ZnT. (I may update soon.)
1. Prologue: The RAT and The Zero

**...**

**Don't look me like that, this is something no one has done before. I was really bored, and then I came up with idea and I said.**

**"It's**** worth give it a shot****."**

**...**

**Well this is actually a bit stupid, now that I am thinking about it. But whatever. This is how a good and crazy story is made, with crazy and stupid ideas.**

**Now, since the RAT is from a fangame of FNAF, I think he is in the category of OC's. So that's why there's that.**

**...**

**If you like this please let me know about it.**

**And dear Macko, if by the random hand of fate. Someone sends you this thing, I hope you don't get angry. I mean, is not like I am doing something with the comics archie. But still, I am a fan of the universe you have created and I hope the best for you.**

**Now without further things to say, here's the story. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Five Nights at Candy's is made by Emil Macko, Five Nights At Freddy's is made by Scott Cawthon and Familiar of Z****ero is made by Noboru Yamaguchi.**

* * *

_This is the day. Everything I did led up to this day._

The Noble thought to herself.

She has long, curly, pink hair that reaches her back and complementary pink eyes. Her uniform consists of a white long-sleeved blouse underneath a long, black cloak that reaches her feet, pinned into a spherical, bronze clasp. She also wears a short, black, pleated skirt and a pair of black thigh stockings with black, low-heeled shoes. The girl has a wand with her.

As she walked to the summoning grounds. Today is the day where the 2nd year students from the Academy of Magic in Tristain go to do a sacred ritual. Founded by Brimir himself, the first ever human to use void magic six thousand years ago.

The summoning of a Familiar, is the absolute representation of the magical progress of a mage. The familiar can be from something so simple as a cat, to a mighty dragon if the mage is that powerful in willpower.

But something in this day makes Louise feel like she is going to fail it.

Because that thing in specific is that, she can't do magic.

Thanks to that she never had a normal life. To the point that some people at firts thinked that she was a the bastard child of a commoner, someone who can't do magic. Because the ones who do magic have the blood of Brimir himself, therefore, they are superior to a simple man. Those are called Nobles, the ones that lead the commoner with magic.

And she has that blood in her veins, and actually, she _can use magic_. But, everything she tried to do ended up with a explosion. No matter how much effort she did to do even the most basic spell, it allways ended the same way.

That's why she was called Louise The Zero, because she gets 0 in everything related to magic. The only thing that is preventing that the academy kick her out is because she has very good grades in everything not relatedto magic.

That is the reason why this day was so important, if she can actually summon a Familiar it would mean that she can control her magic and would not be a Zero anymore. And she will prove her family wrong showing them the Familiar that she will get today.

"It will work, it must work." She whispered to herself in a vain try in calming herself. By this point, every 2nd year students were here to start the ritual and to meet their new partners in life. Everybody is excited for this, obviously. And are already talking about what their possible Familiar could be.

Louise already knows what she wanted in her Familiar. To it be a beautiful, magnificent, powerful and intelligent creature. In that category what she was asking is for a dragon.

"Yes, a dragon would be nice. Or a Griffin, like the mother's one." She said to herself again, but this time she said to loud that somebody actually listened to what she said.

"My, my, Louise The Zero. Already excited for your Familiar?" That damned voice...

Louise tried to lock to her back, but the only thing that she saw are two large fleshy breasts. Those belonging to someone she hated a lot.

She is a tall, young woman, with long, red hair and brownish-gold eyes. On her neck lays a gold necklace-like ring and wears a black cloak pinned into a pin with the symbol of the academy. She wears a white, fitted, long-sleeved blouse, which leaves her large bust exposed. Much to the disgust of Louise. She wore black, short skirt and a pair of long, gold boots which reaches her skirt.

She is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. Or just Kirche Zerbst for short.

Her rival.

The Valliere and The Zerbst are rivals since a real long time, because of the military backstory that they had. And the two different countries that they live, one is a Kingdom of Nobles, that's Tristain. While the other was formed by a Empire with a emperor of mainly commoners, that one is Germania.

With a desperate "Sigh" she tried to go the other way, trying to avoid another encounter with that redhead. But, unfortunately for her, Kirche is persistent.

"Woah. Louise, just by looking at me you just run away." Kirche said taunting her. "That would mean that you may get a very coward Familiar." She finished with a pouty face, still taunting her.

"Go away you cow!" Louise exclaimed to her. "Leave me alone already!"

Kirche, for a moment looked like that she was hurt. But that can't be possible. She was taunting her since she arrived the academy, so there can't be any possibility for that Louise The Zero actually touched a emotional nerve in her.

But Kirche just let it slide, after all, it was fun teasing her. And she already misses Tabitha, so she would go to find her after this.

"Oh, Louise you are not fun at all." Kirche said playfully "Even Tabitha is more fun to be around, sometimes." She added.

"Well see you later Zero, Tabitha is probably waiting for me so I gotta go." And with that she gone to find her friend.

"About time you were gone." Louise already more comfortable with herself now. That redhead could get her so annoyed just being in her side, so good that she was gone now. It allways annoyed her the fact she had a body so underdeveloped compared to there students.

They pointed and mentioned that out too, a lot of times. It was like more fuel to the humiliation and maked her feel more miserable than was.

But that will let that affect her, not this day.

"My Familiar will be the best of all you." She then waited for the rituals to start.

She will prove them wrong.

She just knows it.

* * *

**_This is the night. Everything you did will end tonight._**

The Cursed Machine thought to himself.

The Machine is a withered, eyeless rat animatronic, with a faded brown color. He appears to have a torn cloth covering, and a seam can be seen running down the middle of the head. He has brownish, broken buckteeth. His left ear is also broken and his hands and feet are exposed. His right forearm exoskeleton is missing and his lower legs exoskeletons are almost completely missing.

And he is in quite the spot.

His partner in crime, The Cat, has betrayed him.

The Cat have the same dominant color and have fallen into disrepair too. The Cat also has hollowed eyes, with the right eye bearing stitches. Like The Rat, he has a stitch running across his head and the same joints, yet, he doesn't have the metallic endoskeleton showing. He has a large hole torn in his chest.

He still remebers when they were Best Friends, so many years ago...

* * *

They were once the animatronic performers in the Rat & Cat Theater. A vintage fast food restaurant, opened by CTC Entertainment

Guess what was the entertainment in there.

Him, Cat and Vinnie The Puppet.

They were a family, one that lasted for less than a week.

He still regrets what happend on that terrible day.

In the large stage room, where a crowd of happy children were watching The Rat and Cat on the stage while their parents stand off to the side and vintage music is heard in the background. They were singing cheesy songs and playing with the children, when something horrible happened.

A young boy, wearing a shirt of the same bright green as a girl and a woman, his mother and sister, excitedly runs up to the edge of the stage, the music gradually slowing into an eerie warped version of itself and fading out entirely eventually. RAT slowly bends down and reaches out towards the boy, and every face in the crowd turns from happy to surprised or scared in a single moment.

Then darkness eated him whole, like a thousand worms were crawling in his skin and bones.

It was a agony, he screamed and screamed until he felt his gears break.

Then he felt like falling unconscious.

The next time that he awaken, he was in conveyor belt with other two animatronics that he didn't know. One looked like Cat only with a deep blue and the other is somekind of animatronic that he doesn't know what kind he. He remembered that one was a color white, like the white of a paper.

He then get up of that belt, leaving the others in a kinda awkward pose. Then he noticed something in their eyes, they were cold, unmoving.

**_They... Are deactivated... Still like dead corpses_****.** He thought to himself, while trying to maintain stable in his walk. It must a been a long time, for his gears and steel to be this rusty. Just how it had been?

Where is he?

After getting used to his weight, he started to take some experimental steps.

**_First right then left... _**His gears are doing a lot of noice, for each step he takes, the gears are getting worse. **_I need to repair myself..._** The Rat thought to himself.

He then feels like something is grabbing his entire body, like a entity is getting him to it's control.

**"A mistake**." A voice said to him, but from where he doesn't know. He looked to his right, his left, his back and even the ceiling in search of the voice. The only thing he found are more machinery and empty boxes

He feels like something is taking his mind and body, and he don't likes it.

**_What?!_** The Rat asked to the entity.

**"My** **mistake**." the voice continued. Now he could feel where it was coming from, there is a camera where he was previously unconscious, with the two animatronics still quiet.

**_What are you talking_**_ **about?!**_ He is getting tired of this. He started to walk to the camera.

**"A problem."** Now this is confusing. He began to go a bit faster this time.

**_What problem?! _**He was starting to not like where this is going. He felt if he didn't destroy the camera something is gonna happen to him, and he don't want to find out what.

**"YOUR PROBLEM."** The Entity now screamed to his very being, it was like if something has now taken complete control of his body. His eyes now were filled with a black Iris that looked that there's some kind of blood or something in there.

**_Shut up! He_** let out a screech that would make a man bleed in his ears and slashed his metallic hand to the camera, destroying it. The moment he put the camera offline, he felt his body turning normal once again. He felt like collapsing right there and then, but he didn't. He need to stay together and find something to repair himself.

And then he found out his new home was a factory for robots, and he need to stay out of sight of the humans. After what he did, he didn't expect the humans to receive him with open arms. Especially how he looks now.

But he needs to repair himself, if he didn't find something soon, he... He cut thought out not even ending it.

**_Come on now, I don't need that_**_ **now.**_ He snaped the bad thoughts away.

**_I need a plan._** He then spent the rest of his time in that factory, planing a way to get out, in the day he tried his best to not be found by the humans, and in the night he was making a plan to get out of there.

And like that the days slowly came and go.

So seeing the truck that were full of spare parts, he got the idea of that he was disabled and that the humans get him out to wherever those trucks go. He also noticed that the animatronics were being put inside the trucks. So, that means wherever that place is, there were still active animatronics. And that's means that he mabye can find Cat.

With that in mind, The Rat decided to proceed with his plan.

And it worked, the humans thought that he was disabled and put him in the truck. Though the humans were freaked out with his looks, they just supposed that age didn't go easy with him and put him inside the truck.

And from the point where he was, he could hear some parts of what the humans were talking about, he heard something about a place called Freddy Fazbear Pizza closing down and their robots getting scraped.

He don't wanted to get scraped, so he hoped that where they are taking him was not a scraping place or something like that.

And after what felt like days, but in reality where just a short hours. The truck finally reached it's destiny.

The humans got a bit of trouble getting him inside, but they made it and dropped The Rat in a very silly manner in the floor of the parts and service room.

So it was like midnight and there's was none here, apart of him. So he decided to explore the place, but as soon he started to move. He felt the very same entity from the factory taking over him. It's like if that thing left something inside of him so the entity could control him at will.

And it was working, cause he has becoming more savage and cunning. His curiosity now turned into anger, his curiosity into malice, and he felt like he was going numb again.

He then noticed that there were cameras all over the place, even in the room where he is. He wanted to destroy then but he couldn't do it, because it could rise alarms and the humans would kick him out to the factory again.

Or worse, that they decide to scrap him.

And if cameras are active, then there's a human in here. A human he could kill, go rip his/her skin apart and make them suffer. That they know how it feels to not be appreciated and abandoned. And that they know**, I die because of thanks to a godforsaken puppet.**

The original program of Rat was getting wiped out and slowly leaving the entity the control of his body. **But The original Rat was long dead, and HE want to live again**. Said the entity to him, corrupting his own thoughts.

**_LEAVE ME ALONE!_** Shouted The Rat to the entity, he just wants to be in peace.

**...** The entity was silent for a moment.

**You know that you are a machine, right?** Now is time for Rat to be confused.

**_Uh... Yes. I know I am a machine._**

**And you know what is the reason for making a machine?**

**_I... I was made to make children happy. That's are the reasons why I was build for._**

**Yes, but now? What is your goal? You think you can still be friend of the children, after what had you done to that poor boy?**

He didn't want to admit, but the soul is right. After what happend he would be surprised if any human wanted him anymore.

Rat feels like he is dying but he is still alive, but something broke in that moment. Like he is no longer in control.

Because it was that way, the soul of the original actor for the Rat is possessing the animatronic making it feels everything that the poor soul feel.

That moment, Rat was left to rot

And now RAT is born.

Since that day, the angry soul of The original Rat has been tormenting everybody that dared to come in this Cursed place.

Candy, Cindy, Chester, Blank, Penguin had gone for similar experiences as the original RAT corrupted their body's and make them their pawns to his twisted plans.

And everyguard that were in here never came back, after that.

Except one.

Mary Schmidt.

The sister of the very same boy that the RAT hurted.

She came back because she needs the money, and that she wants to know the truth about it all.

She came back seven nights in a row.

And then got fired for messing with the animatronics.

After that she met a special someone and got married.

Now Happy with her daughter and husband she lives a nice life.

But, looks like RAT wants to destroy Mary at anycost. And make her suffer, that she know the same pain he had. And he wants to kill her for good.

Mary knowing this, tells what she lived in Candy's and everything that happened in that location to her daughter. To make sure she's ready for whatever RAT may do to kill them.

Then the daughter of Mary, a seventeen years old Marylin Schmidt, lost a bet to her friends and now is face to face with the same horror that her mother fighted in Candy's. And she is not alone.

The Cat, or more like, The soul of the original Cat actor, inside The Cat. Protects the girl cause she's is innocent, and Cat does _NOT_ kill Innocents. So he will betray his own brother to do the fight thing.

And here we are now, The RAT in a corner with no visible escape, in a unjust five against one. But that's fit him, he is litteraly to his last fight, in this body and he is sure as hell that he will go down with a fight.

The Twins, Candy and Cindy allways together and determined to destroy RAT. Though they looked like they had better days, they will do what is right to do. That's why they are here.

Blank, the automaton with a good heart. He may be big and damaged but still can he pack a lunch.

Even the penguin is here to help, though none knows for sure how he will do it, he still is here kick RAT's ass.

And last but least important.

The Cat.

They are here to finally finish this nightmare for once and for all.

Then, suddenly, Rat started to hear voices, but not from RAT but from someone else.

The voice is... Young. Probably a 16 year old girl.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

Then in front of him a green portal opened in front of the RAT, starling practically everyone, even Marylin. Who was watching everything playing out in the cameras.

It was pretty obvious what he had to do.

With a metallic roar, The Cat orders everyone to stop him before is to late.

The RAT starts running to the Portal to escape, and with a great grace he goes around the robots.

With a collective metallic roar of determination, the robots tried once again to stop him.

Candy goes for a high punch but hit the wall, Cindy tries to kick RAT's knees but missed and hits the ground, the penguin tries to make him fall, but the one that falls is him and not RAT.

Blank tried to use his size to block the way, but RAT prepared for that and launches himself with a jump to his face in a try to rip his head apart. Blank just missed that by a second.

There's one more to go.

The Cat.

"**_You know this will not erase your sins."_** The Cat tried to bring some sense to his brother corrupted soul.

The RAT just roar to his face and goes to run directly to the Portal. No way that he is going to fight his brother.

And then Cat grabs RAT by the arm and tried to pull him but he couldn't do it, not because he was to weak, because he got the feeling that to where the Portal is going will be the redemption of his brother.

**_"This is for your own good." _**The Cat said to him. **_"Don't make regret this."_** Then he let him go to the Portal, then the RAT passed the Portal

Then in a flash of green light, the Portal is gone.

Now with the RAT gone, the world is a better place, for everyone and their job is done. And this place and everything that happened will be forgotten like any tragedy should.

But that final part did make some confusion, especially for Marylin. Because the cameras don't have audio installed in then, so she was left wondering what the hell did just happened.

And the others we not happy either.

Especially the penguin.

"And that's it? You just leave him pass that green thingy?" Candy asked confused.

**_"Yes, but I did it with a reason."_**

"What reason is that exactly?" Cindy then asked.

**_"The place where he's going is maybe the answer to his redemption."_**

* * *

**My God this was a horrible write.**

**If anybody wants to help me out in this it will be appreciated very much.**


	2. Chapter 1: What is a RAT to a Noble?

…

**Yeah… That really went smooth, right guys?**

**…**

**Look, I may change that trashy prologue another time but I don't want to be stuck in there.**

**So, in this part the Real Crossover will really begin and I think it did something good.**

**…**

**If think the contrary you can let me know in a review.**

**Anything you may say I will answer at the end of this chapter.**

**Then you can even help a bit with my writing. But for now, please enjoy.**

**Five Nights at Candy's is made by Emil Macko, Five Nights at Freddy's is made by Scott Cawthon and Familiar of Zero is made by Noboru Yamaguchi. (Funny, uh? Here I am making a fan thing from a fan thing from a official thing, AND then combining all of that with other official thing. Sounds like a FANCENPTION.****)**

* * *

"Miss Lousie, it's your turn now." Professor Colbert said to her, as she was walking to start. The springtime familiar summonings were coming to an end and it appears that it may be an explosive one at that.

Because she was the last one left to do this, and she is unnerved a lot.

If she screws up this, the academy will kick her out and be the biggest disapoinment for her family. They would leave her on her own, she will be a total nobody in life and be as useful as mere commoner.

_But that is not gonna happened, I will amaze them and make them proud. _She told to herserf in an attempt to gain confidence, wich succeded and maked her a bit more confident. But not a lot, now that she was standing as the caster of the spell, the students were already taking cover for the guaranteed explosion.

And that was enough to that confidence to run away.

"Damn it, The Zero will make us blow in pieces!" Some of them said as they were taking cover, those with earth speciality were making some cover for their companions.

"I don't think anything could survive that." Another said in response.

So nerveous she was, she didn't noticed that she was taking some unwillingly steps back.

She then feelt that a hand to her shoulder, looking to who was connect the hand. She was gretted with sight of a Colbert smiling in a comforting way to her.

"You will do it right, I know you can. Just trust yourself." He said to her camly.

"Thanks Professor." She said to him.

Now it was about to begin, and everyone was now paying their absolute attention to her. Their eyes numbering in the donzes, asking the same question.

What is going to happen now? The spell might explode in failure or, if Brimir wills it, she may succeed. But the odds of that happening are near to none, but still theres that possibility.

Now it is all up to her now, all those days of investigation dedicated to this are now used. She has everything set up, the words glued to her skull and the finest of materials for summoning.

It WILL work, and she knows it.

And then she will get her Familiar.

Louise started now started the summoning, and reciting the words.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe," She started to state.

As each word exited her mouth, a force started to be feelt. The Students that were taking cover now are thankful that they followed their instincts.

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call," Louise continued, oblivious to the gather power of her spell. Well, not at all. She could feel some wind going thourgh around her body.

_That means that is working!_ She thought exited.

Colbert was intrigued to how much power the spell was emiting. The others summonings were not this powerfull, even Tabitha's dragon didn't give such aura.

I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" Just when she finished, the inevitablehappened.

There was an explosion, a big one. Louise was already in panic mode when she saw it and then tried to taked cover in the ground.

She looked to the big cloud of black smoke that was in front of her, wich is weird because her explosions didn't leave such a dark smoke. They normaly were very clear and very similar to the one from moskets or cannons when are fired. Though she paid no attention to that detail, because there is nothing alive could survive that.

The students were not late with the mocking, insulting and laughing.

"Ha! There you have it, Louise the Zero do it's again!" One of then said breaking the silence, which was followed by laughter and other words of the same caliber.

"Admit it Zero, you are a failure in this!" Other continued.

Colbert feels sorry for her, she had went for such a hard way, and it looked like all was for naught. He couldn't imagine what was going on in her now, but a thing was guaranteed.

She was devastaded.

She failed.

_No, that can't be right!_

"Professor Colbert, can I do it again?" She asked him desaperated. Theres has to be a way. It can't be that she can't use magic, it just can't.

She is the dautgher of the captain of the griffon knigths, she has to have something of her magical mastery.

But…

If she…

"I am sorry Louise, but the ritual is something sacred that can only be done once. It would be a grave crime doing it twice." Colbert sadly responded her, destroying any hope that was left.

"No, that can't be right. I haved spend so much effort in this. It should haved worked…" Louise, now with tears kneeld to the ground. She grabbed the grass strongly to let her anger go away, but it didn't work. More like she was getting angrier and sadder as time goes on.

Then, just whe she thougt that she has lost everything, a student saw something in the black smoke.

"What is that!?" She screamed at the sight of something moving in the place of the explosion. Then like wild fire left in a dry forest, rest looked to the smoke, and saw something moving in there.

"What!? The Zero summoned something, but that's imposible!" The boy next to her added to her comment. Soon everybody were left shooked to the possibility that Zero was not so much of a Zero. And that was slowly was setting the thought that it was not a possibility anymore, but a fact.

Even Colbert was left astonished to this discovery, which demonstrated his effort was not in vain. But feelt something was wrong, but what he didn't know. So he prepared himself for anything, his instincts never failed him before and they are not gonna do it now.

Meanwhile, Louise was going in an off-like mindset. Litteraly oblivious to what was happening. But after she started to hear a change in the tone of the students, she started to get courious to why the sudden change.

Louise got up of her pitiful pose and started to look curiosly to the place of her explosion. And the breath she was holding unconsioly, escaped her mouth.

There is something moving in there!

She did it!

She _used __magic and worked!_

She is not a disappointment to her mother anymore!

She was filled with every positive emotion know to man in that moment. She was happy, and that was all that mattered.

_Well, time to meet my familiar._ She tought excited, happy and smugly, as she walked to the still smoking land.

_Well, well, I not so much of a Zero anymore._ She continued the thought.

"Look at me now! In your faces you idiots, I _CAN. **DO**. **MAGIC!**_" She shouted to those that doubted her, humiliate her, degrade her and so much more to their faces.

They said nothing in response, to shoked that this was happening at all, well except Tabitha. She looked like she reading a book, but she still was paying attention to what was happening.

Louise, now near of the site, could se some parts of what will be her Familiar. She could see what looked like some kind of armor, one that has legs of metal. But that was about it, she has to get closer to see it better.

Now that she was more close to the... Thing. She could see more characteristics, like she could see that being looked like...

Then, the thing started to twitch a bit, but not enough to be noticed.

But, that didn't last to long.

Yet, that was the calm before the storm.

And she did trigger that storm.

Suddenly, without any warning, the thing quickly moved it's arm in a attempt to harm her. She got lucky when the metallic hand missed her just by two centimeters, though that don't stopped the thing from jumping to her while doing a nightmarish screch.

"**WHAT IN BRIMIR'S NAME IS THAT THING!?**" She could hear terrified voices coming from the students.

She screamed as she falled in the ground with the thing in top of her, and she was completely frozen with the sight of her _will be_ Familiar's 'Beautiful and Magnicifent' face. And sreamed some more while tried to shake the damn thing of, it is strong, that she can say already.

"The Zero summoned a demon!" Some of the students said frighted with the ongoing turn of events.

Colbert was already prepared for this, thanks for following his instincts, he launched a fireball precisely to make the thing go away from Louise. The fireball missed by a couple of feet but it achived it's purpose, making the thing go away from her.

With the thing now in plain view, everybody was left very shocked, confused and terrified to what exactly it is.

To them, the thing looked like if somebody thought that it was a good idea to make a rat with browinsh skin and bones of metal and had a body similary to a human one. The most unsettling thing about it is that, it had no eyes, one of it's ear was broken, it had what looked like scars in form of claws and some of them are big enough to see the _inside_ of the thing.

Leaving them to wonder to _what_ did that to this thing.

The most girly of the students screamed in pure horror at the sight the thing, it looked like something from a nightmare.

And is a rat for Brimir's sake!

The bravest of the boys were terrified and unnerved.

And Tabitha... Was having only thing in mind.

_What are you?_

* * *

RAT didn't really think his plan thoroughly, but now he is thankful that he did jump in the Portal. It was a situation of life or dead in which he was in a pretty desperate situation. So he taked his only way to survive, the odd portal.

But now, he was now realizing that it may be not so smart doing that.

After escaping a near gurranted death in the factory, he now in a completely different enviroment. There are no walls, they were replaced with nothing and he could see trees and hills around him. There is no floor, for it was also replaced with dirt, grass and rocks. And there was no ceiling, shocking him even more, RAT could only see blue and more blue in the sky.

But the more shocking thing for him was not being outside. In the nights when he was in the factory making his plan he did go to the roof of the bulding, sometimes. It was beautiful, with all the stars shining in a costant bright and the moon showing it's face to everybody. He loved that sight, one of the few things that was left of the original Rat. Not the human one himself, but rather the animatronic that was now looking to the sky.

That's why he was so shocked.

_He was outside of a bulding, and in the middle of the day._

That means, he is _exposed _and anybody can see him.

Now with that in mind, The RAT is now alarmed that a human passing nearby could see him. He does not know what may happend to him after that, but he is sure as hell that he didn't want to find out.

Then, he heard something getting close to him.

RAT to looked at the source of the sound, already thinking in a way to get out of this compromising situation he is in. The thing is a human, a female one, with a odd pink like hair and eyes. Also she wore clothes that looked like something from a halloween night.

One detail that standed above all though. It's not the clothes, the hair, the eyes, not even the way she handed that stick in her hand.

She looked like a twelve or thirteen year old.

That did make something snap on him, and not a good thing.

A memory, and a very bad one.

One that sparked the corrupted soul in Rat a big fury that almost overwhelmed him in the moment.

The Cat and Rat's Theater.

The kid...

This of having two souls in the same body is begining to take it's toll in him. If, of course, that didn't happend alredy many years ago in the 87.

Last he remembered, there was a newspaper around the old factory, in it said that he is in the year 2006...

And everything started around the 70's...

_**Uh. Time really flies after all. **_Rat thought to himself off-topic.

While Rat was having a nostalgia attack, one that did not bring good memorys though, RAT was already trying to make a agressive move to the little girl. Rat was fast to counter that, making a mighty struggle to not let it do something bad.

Rat is going worried that the corrupted soul wanted to do a... Incident similar to the theater.

And he will not let it happend.

Though, still after all these years, he failed to put it under control and had him as his pawn.

Again.

Rat once again felt that he was getting kicked out of his own body and was left to watch.

This is how it worked for them, while one of the souls controled the physical body, the other was left to only watch what the other soul is doing with their body. Making that, RAT is now in control while Rat just becomes like his second pair of eyes and watches everything he does. Rat didn't like to be warning the soul of anything, but is his body that we are talking about. He doesn't want to feel the pain inflicted to his body, while the other just goes like it was nothing at all.

And now it's time for the RAT to make his first move.

Rat watched, feeling bad for the girl, she doesn't know what will hit her.

_**Poor innocent**_**_ soul... _**Rat thought.

_**I...**_

_** Really sorry for this...**_

**Don't feel pity for her, that will not change**** anything.** The soul said to him to shut him up.

_**But even then, I have to try. If I don't do it, then I will become like you. **_

_**And I don't want to be like ****you.**_

_**A monster. **_

**Shut your mouth robot, I am in control now and you will do what I want.**

**Even if you don't like it.**

_**I alredy know that.**_

**Shut up!**

With that, Rat just become silent and only watched, feeling defeated once again.

Then RAT jumped into the action, literally. While doing his characteristic _Screech_ in the process, inducing fear in all who hears such a sound. He tackled the pink haired student to the ground after having missed with his metallic claw and tried to rip her face off with a bite, but he stopped just to look the pure fear in her face as she screamed her loung out for somekind of help.

Then RAT noticed that a fireball coming in his way, as well the sound of various horrified voices and screams. RAT was quick in avoiding that, getting off the terrified girl in the process.

**What was that?** RAT wondered a loud to himself.

Rat was left to wonder what exactly did that, in his memory and data bases there was nothing that explained what has just happend. RAT meanwhile was getting desperate and annoyed, something just stopped him from doing his kill.

RAT then heard something else around him, various sounds...

RAT looked to the source of the sound and was left petrified.

There were dozens of humans and other kinds of animals in there. The humans looked so different and weird that he even thinked that they were something else. They all have weird hair and eyes color, making it more like a rainbow rather the usual brown, black or blonde colors he was so familiar with.

The animals ranged from simple dogs and cats to a dragon.

A dragon, a real one. With the wings, scales and overall look of a dragon.

_**Wha-What?! H-How!?**_ The soul and Rat asked at the same time.

_**That- that's impossible. Dragon only exist in fairytales that Vinnie told to ****k****ids.**_ Even though he is a children entertainment robot haunted by a supernatural soul and blessed with unholy life and human awareness, he didn't think such things like dragons existed.

He is a supernatural machine. And even then he doesn't believe that something like a dragon existed and is now that one is right now in front of him, he was left speechless.

RAT is in shock and mortified to the revelation of a real dragon, while Rat is feeling just like him but with fascination and wonder included to the mix.

If that thing thinked that he looked tasty, a thing they don't think is possible, they are as good as dead. But, like, more dead than now.

RAT was now carefully considering his next step now, with that introduction he just dig himself a hole that he can't escape from. These humans could just try to take him down, but if it comes to that, he will make them as many as he can.

Everything after that was a complete silence as the sides inspect each other, he noticed that the humans were talking in a foreing language he never heard before. The only languages that he has ever heard in his life are inglish and spanish. And thanks that the humans that created him didn't give him somekind of database for languages, he was left to wonder what exactly were talking about.

Also the way they wear those clothes makes him wonder if he really landed in some kind of european festivity, that thought came from RAT. When he was a human, he had family from some places in europe and they said that festivities in those lands people weared traditional clothes that looked like they came from the old ages. Or something like that, he doesn't remember anymore.

Sad thing he didn't get to experience those parties...

**Damn that pupetteer...** RAT thought.

**If he haven't done that, none of this would ever happen...**

_**I couldn't agree more.**_ Rat said to him, as much he hated that soul, he felt conflited emotions for him. Not only did he gave him life, he also ruined his old life and everything he knew and made him a monster feared by many.

But he is just a victim like Rat.

Yes, he did bad things to some people.

Yes, he was a bit of a asshole that wanted everything for him, and only him.

Yeah, he also had a habit of drinking a lot.

But did he really deserved to die?

Mabye it is the effect of having other soul in his body, but Rat felt kinda bad for him.

But that is just a small part of him that forgives him, the rest just wanted to send that bastard to the darkerst pits of hell for everything he has done to Rat.

RAT then noticed something that disrupted his train of thoughts, and bringed him back to the physical world.

A human, a bald adult male that looked he is around 40-45 years old, dressed in a professional manner started to make his way towards him. With the girl he assaulted before coming behind him. The man had a expression of wonder and anxiety, who can blame him, what kind of people you would be if find something like him not unnerving. The girl looked like she was going to run away any moment now, the feeling is justificable.

But why on earth are they walking to him, they shouldn't be calling somekind of police or something? After all he is something that nobody wanted around some children.

They stopped in front of him, and the man said something that he didn't understand. After several seconds of silence apart of the constant twitching and clanking of various gear in RAT's body, the man turned to face the girl. He said some other words that sounded nonsense to RAT. That nonsense maked the girl's face go red with embarrassment, or what he guessed is embarrassment. It could be anger caused by his actions and the scare he gived her, thing that compleaty justified thanks by the agreassive behavior of RAT.

The pink haired said, no, more like screamed to the man in protest of something. The man's face suddenly became sympathetic and said what he guessed to be words of encouragement, that semed to work because the girl looked more determined than before. Yet, he can still feel the scent of fear around of her.

Then the pink haired girl got closer to RAT, to the point that it was making Rat a bit uncomfortable. Not because she is entering his personal space, but because she is plotting something, and he doesn't know what is it.

Then she stopped and faced him with a look of doubt and regret in it. RAT returned her the look but had to look down to her, cause she is 5'0 while he is a overshadowing 7'1. She then gestured him to kneel so they can be at the same height.

At this point, RAT would haved just done a screw it and try to kill the two of them. Anyone who dared of making RAT kneel to their rules had ended in a bodybag, well except two persons... But overall everyone does if they tried to control him.

Rat was alredy bombarding him with requests of do what she says.

This is probably their only chase to get out of this thick situation he put them in and that also he didn't want to fight a dragon right now. RAT shared the sentiment and was quick to kneel, he kneeld the same way knights do and looked deep to her pink eyes.

Now, they are in the same eye level.

She fliched a bit when those two empty holes were now paying their total attention to her. But nonetheless, she still had that determined look and she is a bit surprised that he did that. The man also looked a bit surprised by this a action, he clearly thinked him as somekind of animal. That Irritated him a bit, but Rat then reminded him that he did act like a animal.

After all, he IS a rat.

A robotic, anthropomorphic, animatronic and supernatural one.

She started to say something, but he didn't understand what she was saying, she also is starting to get closer to his face now.

They are starting to don't like where this is going.

When she finished with her little speech that he did not understand, she moved fast and did something that they never thinked.

She could have done a multiple things, but not this one.

She. **KISSED. _HIM._**

Although it was only for a single moment and only a little peek, the impact was enormous.

Apart of making the two souls go ballistic with this action, it also maked a burning sensation in his forearms. Then he quickly got up off his kneeling and looked to his forearms in search of that burning, screaming in the process. He soon found what caused this, a glowing close to his wrists, more like in his wrists. In the right forearm exoskeleton and the left one were appearing this things.

The humans were also shocked by this. They never had hear such a awful sounds and he was making quite mess, he tried to dig a bit of dirt for putting them out. Of course, that did not worked and now his hands are now more dirty than before.

After a moment though, the burning faded away and the only thing that were left were odd markings and symbols in his wrists.

Just what she did to them?

RAT was alredy getting over the shock of the... _**THING **_that happend moments before and is quick in taking a defensive position, just in case that they try something else.

"H-Hey!"

He really heard someone speaking english? He looked around trying to spot where the voice came from.

"O-Over here!"

He looked to the girl and the man, confusion over taking him.

They were talking literal gibberish a few seconds ago and now they can speak inglish?

"Y-Yes! I am the one talking to you, uhh... Rat!" The girl speaked, more like shouted him.

_**What?**_

**What?**

"Miss Louise, now that the contract is finished, may I take a look to your... 'Rat'?" The man said to the girl.

Louise, the girl is called Louise.

_**Wait. Did he say a contract?**_

**Uh, yes. Yes he did.**

"Of course, professor Colbert."

Professor Colbert? Well, he now did get their names.

"Woah Louise, looks like you really are a _RAT_ in magic. I am right?"

Then there were laughter, and Louise looked suddenly hurt, but she brushed it off like it was nothing.

RAT then felt a hand grabbing his right wrist, looking down to it, he saw Colbert inspecting his marks, and his body overall. He looked fascinated with RAT, like if he never seen something like him.

"Fascinating, a complete skeleton made of metal. How is this possible?" Colbert wondered to himself while he looked to RAT's body.

He then saw the runes, and it was like something snapped inside of Colbert.

"No. It can't be."

"'It can't be' what professor?" Louise said also curious but alert to RAT.

"Your Familiar, has two runes."

"WHAT!?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes, and I am afraid that I don't know how is this possible." He responded in a similar but smaller and controlled shock.

"And add to the oddness, your familiar also has very curious runes."

"Really? What they are?" She asked him

"I remember seeing some runes that looked similar to these ones, but I don't remember what are they called." Colbert then dropped RAT's arm and turned to the mass of students that had enough emotion for a day.

"The summonings haved now concluded, you are now free to spend some time with your Familiars." Colbert announced to the class.

The second year students are more than happy to hear that, to be finally away from that horrible Familiar and wasted no time being around. They gone for their own different ways, but what surprised more RAT is that some of them were _flying_. No, more like floating to the castle that was behind of them.

How he didn't see that there?

But more important.

How they do that?

Colbert returned once again with Louise and RAT.

"Miss Louise, you are sure that you want to spend your time around that... 'Rat'?" Colbert asked her with a bit of worry in his tone.

"Yes, professor. I want to be with it." Louise said to him determined.

Rat was both impressed and worry for her, impressed beacuse RAT probably caused the scare of her life and yet she still wants to be around him. And worried beacuse of the sanity of the girl, is she even right in the head? He is a litteral horror to look at, yet she wanted to be near him.

RAT meanwhile, just got along. This place is probably the only place that will let him around, considering the reaction of the humans in here, it wouldn't be wise to go out in the wild.

Also, this place might be the only place with the material to get him repaired. He missed some parts and it would be nice a bit of oil, he needed a rest.

"Alright, I hope you know that you will be responsible for everything that it may do." Colbet reminded Louise.

"Yes professor." Louise said to him.

"Well, I will go to the library to see if I can see something related to your Familiar's runes."

"In the meanwhile you should spend some time getting to know your Familiar, after all, it first of it's kind."

"See you in class Louise." With that he turned around and started to walk to the academy.

"Goodbye Colbert!" She said while waving goodbye.

After everyone were gone and are just the two of them, she kneeld to the ground and taked slow breaths.

Then she started to chuckle a bit, while some tears were going out her eyes.

"I did it. I really did it." She said as some tears falled from her face.

RAT noticed this but didn't mind it.

RAT after everything he had gone throug, all the challenges that had faced, he started to think this was going to be the most difficult one yet.

**You know what.**

_**What?**_

**I sick of this trash already, take you the control, I am going to sleep.**

_**But don't need to sleep.**_

**I need time to process all of this. This is nust!**

**So don't do something that may get us in trouble.**

_**I will do nothing.**_

**What a good robot you are.**

**See ya around.**

And with that, RAT leaved his body and Rat was now in control.

Rat wondered if his voice box still worked, it will make things more easy for everyone.

Rat tried to say some stuff, but all that got out was a horrible static.

Louise jumped to her feet with wand in hand aimed to the 'Rat' if it does anything agressive.

The Rat looked to her, but instead of the menacing and threatening look that she was expecting. She got a calm and positive one, even though it don't have eyebrowns or eyes at all, she could feel that it was not the same as before.

"Uh, hello?" She said as she weaved her hand to it.

Surprisingly, he reapeated the action and opened his mouth in a friendly way though she can say if it was creepy or nice.

She litteraly had no idea what her Familiar is. He had the body of a man, but he had the head of a rat. He has a brown skin, but it lacked in the some places and it showed the skeleton of steel.

And why is she calling it a 'he'?

Rat tried once again to say something, but he got the same result of before, more static. But this time, he did get a word out.

**"hELlO."**

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think.**

**This chapter has caused me problems because my computer sometimes shut down by itself and everything I did was gone, causing my inspiration and ****enthusiasm go down to the trash.**

**Do you know how it feels like to see your spented time and effort go down the trash?**

**It feels horrible.**

**But yet, I am still here.**

**Now reply time!**

**Bill Cipher3: Yeah, b****asically you can try to do this with any kind of character of those games. But you what? It originally thought to do this but with the _EYESAUR_ from One Night at Flumty's 2, but I scrapped it beacuse it would be a pain in the ass trying to make that thing to work. If I already struggling with a Animatronic Rat with two souls, imagine with a Abomination of that proportion.**

**MegaMaster78: Thank you for letting me know that, and I would appreciate that you could metion those mistakes if you can.**

**Guest: Here you go, now wait for more!**

**zeroman95: A OC from a Fangame of Fnaf goes to the magical land of Familiar of Zero, and stuff happends. That's basically it.**

**I got a few things planned though for stuff like 'The Staff of Destruction'. And** **_Headmaster_ Osmond might a gotten it from a rather _slender _stranger.**

**Oh, and I wanted to know what you would like the Rat have in his left rune? The right one will be a ****Gandálfr****, of course, but I still not sure for what to do for the other...**

** So I left it to you.**

**Say in a review to what rune you want.**

**That's all for now. **

**See you next time.**


	3. A update

**I am going to say that I may be offline for a time, since in my country the internet is going nuts sometimes and I can't update properly.**

**Today is the day that my internet returned from it's _week_ long vacation.**

**And I heard news about there would be a rationing in electricity, I starting to worry that it may be like the last year where it go on and off for litteral ****_Weeks_****. I am not joking about that one.**

**If I don't update in a long while it may be for those reason, or that I am working in other stuff.**

**So, I am really sorry if can't update this in a long while.**

**Though right now, I will respond some questions from the last chapter to ****satisfy your curiosity. Since I really like the fact that this thing has around 750 views already, and I want to be nice to you.**

**Guest: Yes, just a lot more understandable. Also, Remenber that Rat was made for _Children_, and something with a voice like that will scare both kids and adults. So I thinked that when they switch, they change voices. **

**For you to get a better idea for what Rat's voice is, I recommend to watch the video "FNAC Rat voice". Is the best example I found.**

**MegaMaster78: Thank you once again for your help, and to answer your question... Well, when I started to play FNAC Remastered and reached to the 6th night, RAT and Blank were the only ones that always killed me. And I reached to 5 am in the first try, no kidding, but I run out of power...**

**So I considered the idea to make this with Blank or RAT, and I choosed RAT. **

**Why? Because he needs more love, and that he is the most interesting one of all the gang. In my opinion.**

**So stuff happend and here we are...**

**Bill Cipher3: Fnac 2, because in contrary to the original game Fnaf 2, this one is a sequel. And Fnac 3 is a prequel to Fnac 1, so it just maked sense to use Fnac 2 for this. But I maybe do include some stuff from Fnac 1 and Fnac 3, and Fnac R. **

**But that's just a possibility, I may change my mind and do nothing at all.**

**So that's for all.**

**Oh, and I am as dumb as a bag of bricks for not looking up the canon of Familiar of Zero, I thought that Colbert had an incredible mustache.**

** And that the Familiar runes can appear in any part of the body and I thought that there were more runes apart of the ones that Saito had...**

**Because, you see.**

**I don't watched the anime or read the manga or the light novels. **

**The only way I know this japanese thing at all is thanks to this website.**

**I feel like I am really wrong in everything I just writed but whatever, this a Fanfic after all.**

**And that's really all.**

**See you next time...**


End file.
